Trouble in Luv
by Azn-FireJap
Summary: Could Sakura leave Syauron forever? Could Tomoyo leave Eriol forever? Is the whole mirai CCS world gone crazy? Read and find out! Plz review too!
1. The New Friends

Hey! This is like my first fanfic. Plz r/r! ENJOY!  
  
Card Captors:  
  
Trouble in Luv  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The New Friends  
  
~*After school on Friday*~  
  
"Hey Syauron! Who's your friend?" Sakura asks as she sees Syauron on the field with a girl after school.  
  
"Oh hi Sakura! This is my girlfriend Anna." Syauron replies. Sakura just looks at him like he just sent her to hell! She was just absolutely devastated! "Wha.?" Sakura could barely mumble. "Hi there! Syauron's told me a lot about you Sakura!" Anna smiles and greets the heart broken Sakura. "How could you Syauron?!" Sakura screams and runs off. "What?" Syauron was confused.  
  
~*In Sakura's Room*~ "What's wrong Sakura?" Kero asks as Sakura runs in crying. "WHAAAAAAAA! Syauron has another girlfriend!" Sakura sobs. "Well, you didn't really tell him you love him. I mean it was years ago since you told him you loved him and Syauron was gone for a few months on vacation Sakura." Kero tries to calm her down. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screams louder. !the phone rings! Kero picks up the phone. "Hello?" Kero asks as Sakura cries more on her bed with her face down. "Hello? Kero? What happened to Sakura? She ran off after she met my new friend Anna." Syauron's voice comes from the other end. "How could you kid?! How could you do that to Sakura?!" "What? I thought she didn't like me anymore because she never said she loved me anymore!" Syauron argued. "That doesn't mean you should just run off and get another girlfriend! Good bye you loser!" Kero shouts. "But!" Syauron can't finish as the phone hangs up.  
  
~*Next Day at School*~ "How could Syauron do that to you Sakura?" Tomoyo asks Sakura when they walked to class. "I don't know Tomoyo. I just don't know." Sakura whispers. "Ah. Hi Sakura." Syauron says as they pass him. "Don't even try to talk to her you cheat!" Madison says as they pass him and enter the classroom. They were early and no one was there yet. The room was dark because no one turned on the lights yet. Tomoyo turned on the lights and shrieked! There on a corner was Eriol and some girl with blonde hair. They were kissing each other like there was nothing better to do in life. "How could you Eriol?" Sakura questioned angrily. "Huh? What?" Eriol asks as he turns to them. Madison runs off down the hall. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Sakura says as she runs off after Tomoyo.  
  
Well how did you like the first chapter of my story? Plz r/r! 


	2. Suicidal Luvers

Chapter 2: Suicidal Luvers  
  
~!*Previously*!~ Sakura finds out that Syauron has another girlfriend, a girl named Anna. Tomoyo finds Eriol making out with a blondie. What else could go wrong? Well look at the chapter title and get ready for a huge twist! Plz r/r as usual!  
  
~*After School at the Lake*~ Sakura looks down at the strong waves. She gets ready to commit suicide because there's nothing to live for anymore. A boy runs up to her and shouts out for her not to jump. "Who are you? And why are you stopping me anyways?" Sakura questions the boy. "I'm Brian. And I'm stopping you because such beauty as yours cannot be wasted so stupidly Sakura." The boy that seems her age replies. "That's so sweet. Not even Syauron has said anything like that to me in such a long time. Thank you Brian. How do you know my name though?" Sakura asks. "I've seen you many times before Sakura." Brian answers. Sakura kisses Brian. Syauron comes because he wanted to explain about before. When he saw Brian and Sakura kissing he got really mad and ran down the street.  
  
~*Sakura's House*~ Sakura walks home after the meeting with Brian and find a letter on her doorstep. It read: Dear Sakura, I saw you and that kid kissing at the lake. I was coming to tell you that Anna was just and friend and didn't mean as much to me as you by far. But I see that you would rather go to lakes kissing other guys than see me again. By the time you read this I will probably be dead. Good-bye Sakura. Love Syauron "Syauron." Sakura whispers her true love's name as tears slowly drip down her face. She runs down the street to the lake again. She sees Syauron's not moving body on the floor near the water. "Syauron!" Sakura cries as she runs to his side. "Sakura. I'll love you. Always. Good. Bye. Sakura." Syauron could barely tell Sakura before he fainted but not died. "Syauron! Syauron! NO! Syauron speak to me!" Sakura cried loudly as she tried helping her boyfriend. Tomoyo was walking to her house when she saw Sakura and the hurt Syauron. Eventually they all got Syauron to the hospital in time.  
  
~*At the Hospital*~ "This is all my fault." Sakura cried. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure Syauron will be fine." Tomoyo calmed her friend. A nurse came out and looked at the two sad girls. "You friend Syauron might not make it. I'm sorry. Don't worry though we won't give up and he sure isn't either." The nurse gave them the dark news. "No." Was all Sakura could say.  
  
If you're wondering whether of not Syauron will pull through then just be patient until I can get the next chapter up! Plz r/r! 


	3. The Confessions

Chapter 3: The Confessions of Luv  
  
~!*At the Hospital*!~ Eriol runs in quickly. "Where's Syaruron?!" He screams. "Why do you care?" Tomoyo snaps, still pissed at him for kissing that other girl. "He's in there." Sakura whispers pointing at Syauron's room. "What could you do anyways?" Tomoyo snaps again. "I am a form of Clow Reed remember?" Eriol asks impatiently. He runs into the room. "What are you doing here kid?" A doctor asks. "I'm here to help my friend." "I doubt you can" "Just watch me." Eriol uses his magical powers to revive his descendant. The doctor is stunned when Syauron slowly gets up. "Where am I?" Syauron asks weakly. "You're in the hospital and you should thank your friends that you are still alive." A nurse answers him. The two boys walk out. Sakura was so happy that she ran and hugged Syauron holding him tight. "I guess you did it." Tomoyo looks at Eriol. "I'm sorry about yesterday Tomoyo. I thought you didn't care for me anymore because you never showed your love for me after those many great years. I thought we broke up." Eriol confesses. Tomoyo kisses Eriol like they used to. "Does that show my love for you enough?" Tomoyo asks happily. "It sure does." Eriol smiles. "And I have to confess too." Syauron agrees. "It's ok. I was all my fault." Sakura reassures her boyfriend. They kiss each other like they used to. "Just promise us that you BOTH will dump those bimbos by tomorrow." Tomoyo orders the boys. "Yes sir." The respond. "Good." Sakura adds. This ends my first fic under this pen name. I hope you enjoyed it. Plz r/r! C ya all! 


End file.
